Is It Just Sex?
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Just a little something I came up with today while listening to music, thinking about the last episode of Asylum. Lana/Shelly, hints of Lana/Wendy, slight Kit/Grace. Sorry for the crap title. Will continue if asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Shelley POV**

It's the third time this week that she's come to me while we were forced into the hot baths. She's out of hers almost as soon as Sister Sarah leaves us alone.  
Her hands rush to unzip my cover that keeps me in the all too hot bath. As soon as she accomplishes her task, she pulls me out and her lips are on mine, with her hands running down my body.  
She wastes no time, knowing that we don't have much. Within ten minutes, we are laying on the floor, trying to get both our breathings under control.  
"Jeez, I'm supposed to be the nympho."I murmur  
"Well, I've never been one to pass up any opportunity to show a pretty girl how much I appreciate her." Lana answers a flirtatious smile on her lips.  
"What about your girl back home? Won't she be pissed when you get home and tell her you were doin the nasty with a crazy girl you met at the asylum?"  
"I don't care what she thinks. She betrayed me and hasn't come to visit." Her voice says, anger obviously fueling her words.  
"You say that now, but as soon as you get out, you'll be right back together like nothing has happened. Trust me, in a few months, you guys will be back to normal, or as normal as they let you guys be during this age. It'll be like nothing happened between us."  
She shifts us so that she can look me right in the eyes. "We are escaping from this place. Grace and Kit are gonna try again tonight. I heard them talking about it. We're going with them."  
"I heard them too. But it won't work. No one ever gets out. Here, once you've been here as long as I have, you don't get out. I may leave, but I will always be trapped here."  
She's about to add something, but then we hear the sound of shoes coming down the hallway. They may not be coming to our room, but we can't take the chance, and scramble back into our perspective baths and zip ourselves back in.

Grace, Kit, Lana, and I are almost to freedom when we meet a hitch in the road. Kit really believes he can take out Carl, but I know better. There's only one way to distract him, and I know what it is.  
I turn to Lana "I'll distract him. Wait for me as long as you can. If I don't make it, don't forget about me."  
Then I do something that surprises us both. I kiss her.  
She responds right away and though I wish we could continue, time is of the essence, and Carl is not getting any farther away.  
I break off the kiss, and make myself known to Carl. After a few choice words and actions, I'm able to lead Carl away from them. I just hope I've been able to distract the only person standing in the way of everyone's escape.

**Lana POV**

Grace is looking at me weird after Shelley and I's kiss before she left to get Carl off and let us get into the tunnel.  
"You like her, don't you?" she asks, breaking the silence that had enveloped us when Kit went back to see if Shelley was there.  
"It's just sex. She doesn't want it to be anything else. And I have someone out there, waiting for me."  
Even as I say it, I can hear my own bullshit voice. And so does Grace, but before she can comment, Kit returns, alone.  
"We can't wait any longer. Something obviously has her held up." He says.  
"Well you guys can go. I'm gonna wait for her." I respond  
"I'm not gonna wait too much longer. But if you really wanna go yourself, I will wait about 7 minutes." Kit mutters, after Grace shoots him a look.  
"You dot have to wait. Just when you get out of this tunnel, head north. That's the way towards the road. I'll go back by myself." With that, I turn around and head back.  
A little down the tunnel I hear footsteps behind me. I look behind me and see Grace.  
"She sacrificed herself when she didn't have to. And she's saved my ass quite a few times over the years. I can't just let her stay here without going back myself. I owe her big time." She says as an answer to my unspoken question.  
I smile at her and continue walking. We are almost to the door when the sound of Shelley screaming in distress, (a tone of screaming I've never had to hear from her, and one I never want to) at Dr. Arden to let her go.  
I glance towards Grace, and I know what I'm about to do, whether she goes in with me or not. Out of the corner of my eye, I see we are in sync running to the doors.  
When we get through, we see that the "Good Doctor" has Shelley wrapped up in his arms. She's struggling and losing, and he seems about ready to end the fight that's going on between them.  
He turns to us and I'm able to see the look of distress all over Shelley's features, and some of the bruises starting to form on her body. The Doctor has definitely not been trying to take her where he wants to unharmed. It seems almost like he meant to harm her before taking her most likely to his lab to do God knows what to her. He'd probably make it look like she ran away.  
Just thinking about what he could have been planning to do to her makes me angry, and I grab the nearest object and slam it into his head before anyone can stop me. He crumples to the ground, and Shelley is able to escape is clutches.

Instead of the smile that I was expecting upon being her savior, I get a look of anger, and when she speaks, her tone matches.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me if you could! What if it hadn't been me? What if it had been one of the Sisters trying to lure you guys out? Then this would have been for nothing!"

"Well" Grace starts, forcing me to stay silent, which is probably better, since I most likely would have regretted my words later. "I guess it is a good thing Lana can tell when it's you screaming. Now we have to go before someone comes looking for all of us, and finds him and Carl."

She doesn't leave any room for argument, and goes on her way back to Kit, Shelley and I behind her, with Shelley shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"I couldn't stand the thought that they would do something awful to you ok? I don't want to see you hurt, especially not for me."

"It was not your choice to make Lana! I gave myself up because while I want to get out, I have no one to miss me if something had happened. Kit and Grace have each other. You have Wendy."

I spin towards her, and slam her against the wall. "How can you say that? I care. I would miss you. And how do you know her name?"

She smirks at me. "This isn't the place for this. If you really want to talk about this, we will have to do it later, once we escape."

She leans in closer to me, and I think she's about to kiss me, but instead she forcefully pushes me off her, then runs after Grace, leaving me to follow in both their tracks.

**Shelley POV**

I can't believe Lana came back for me. While the gesture itself is sweet, it is something she cannot afford to be, not in this place, and not in the real world. But it has gotten her this far, and hell, it's the only reason I'm even here right now.

I've put some space between us, because I can't think with her that close, not after what she just told me. No has ever really cared. And I can't figure out why all of the sudden Lana does. It was just sex. She has someone to go home to. I am just the person satisfying her needs till she can go back to her lover on the outside, which, by the way things are going tonight, will be very soon, maybe as early as tomorrow morning, depending on the weather, and how far she actually lives from here.

I glance behind me, just to make sure she is still following, and she is. I don't know what I would do if she was not, but luckily I don't really have to. Kit is already talking to Grace, a little ahead of me, and he smiles at me whenever I stop next to him.

"So what's the plan?" I ask as Lana joins the group.

"The highway is a little North of here. Then we can follow it to town, and we can go our separate ways from there, if need be." She replies

"Well, you have a place to go, unlike the rest of us. So I guess we'll go with you to town, then head out on our own." Grace adds

Kit just nods, and heads out into the storm first, then Grace, with Lana and I taking up the rear.

"I want you to stay with me for a little bit. I think we have some stuff to talk about!" Lana yells over the storm.

"I'm not staying with you and your girlfriend! How stupid do you think I am?" I scream back

Before she can holler back at me, a scream cuts through the storm, and we see Grace and Kit hauling ass back towards the tunnel, screams of "RUN!" accompanying them. We turn, and see the reason for their fear.

These creatures, unlike anything that I have ever seen before are coming towards us, and fast. There is no real way to describe them, and not just because I can't stand to look at them for long. I grab Lana's hand, and drag her after Kit and Grace, back into the tunnel, back to the hell we thought we were escaping from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelly POV**

We get back into the tunnel, and catch our breath for a moment before we all know we have to go back to the movie. No words are exchanged. No one has anything to say that can describe what we just saw, or make the fact that he have to stay here longer hurt any less.

Lana and I are the first to leave. Her seat was next to the Doctor that's here to examine Kit. Mine was next to Kit and Grace. I let her go in first, and instead of following her, like she thinks I'm going to, I turn back and head to where I left Carl. I know I'm screwed, and I'm not about to bring anyone down with me, especially Lana.

I almost get there, and Doctor Arden wakes up before I can get back to Carl.

"You whore! Where are the others? Where did they go?" he screamed, grabbing my arm in almost the exact same spot as earlier.

"There wasn't anyone else here. Just me an' you. I didn't release you'd be into other people bein' there when we are…"

"I know you're game whore! Where are the others? I'll get them!" He continues hollering

"I don't know who else you saw, but I didn't see nobody. Maybe you should be the patient, and I'll be the doctor. Just tonight though. No one will ever have to know. I won't tell."

I slip back into the role I'm required to while I'm here so well. It sickens me that I can, and that so many people buy into it. I hope that the people in here that are my friends know it's false. But currently, it doesn't really matter, because Arden is buying it.

His hand goes around something, and before I have a chance to defend myself, something strikes me, and the world fades to black.

**Lana POV**

Shelly was supposed to be right behind me, but she hasn't come in yet. I know she was with me when I came in. I don't think I can leave twice without arising suspicion. Grace and Kit are even back now. They keep shooting me looks, but I'm scared to even mouth anything with Doctor Thredson sitting by me.

It's not that I think he is a bad man, but I'm afraid of getting him in trouble, then him having to leave. He is actually one of the few people here trying to help us, and he won't be able to stay forever. I don't know how I will get any outside information once he leaves.

"Lana, is there a problem? How did you get all wet?" Thredson asks

For once, Sister Jude saves me some trouble by bursting into the room, looking more than a little drunk. She starts ranting about something, then I hear her say about how she believe three people have escaped, and I have a feeling that the sex crazed one is Shelly. But Shelly wouldn't leave me. Not after what just happened.

The other two are a Mexican woman, and Pepper, the woman I met when I first came to the asylum through the front door, who asked me to play with her. Neither one of them seem like the type to try to escape.

It takes all I have to not say something in Shelly's defense, but I know I can't. It'll bring trouble for all of us. I wonder what will happen to Shelly whenever she comes back, since they think she ran away. I bet she's just in the bathroom or something. She'll be in her cell in the morning, and then we'll be able to plot our next escape attempt.

Shortly after Sister Jude's little outburst, everyone is forced to be. It's now morning, and they guards are once again doing cell checks. I'm currently standing outside my room as Carl goes through all my stuff. Once it is sufficiently checked, he moves onto the next cell; Pepper's. She's come back, and apparently had asked one of the guards to go to the bathroom, with her request granted, then just forgot she was supposed to be at the movie, and ended up in the kitchen, where she stole more food.

This time Shelly isn't here to distract the guards and make sure Pepper doesn't get punished. Sister Jude bends her over and spanks her in front of everyone, Pepper's screams echoing through the hall.

When she's done, Sister Jude moves to Shelly's cell.

"Guess she really did escape. Tear everything apart. I want answers. There is no way she figured out how to escape with a Pinhead and a Mexican as her only conspirators. She's not that bright. I want names, and a location. I plan on bringing her back, and showing everyone why it is that no one leaves here without my say so."

She turns to all of us. "You may all go now. We will be investigating the sex addict's room for quite a while. You all better hope we don't find anything with your name on it. If there is even the chance we might, I suggest you try to find a way out before I get ahold of you. Then you can warn the whore that I am coming for her."

**Shelly POV**

As soon as I wake up, I know that something isn't right. I'm strapped down to one of the Doctor's tables. He's standing over me, a smile on his features.

After we exchange some words, and then he shows me what he did.

HE CHOPPED OFF MY DAMN LEGS!

He knocked me out so he could chop my legs off, up to my knees, and turn me into one of his fucking experiments. And the worse part, besides the loss of my legs is that he will get away with it, because no one will ever know what he did to me. Not one person. Not even Lana.

She's gonna think that I abandoned her, that I tricked everyone into coming back to make it easier for me to escape. I have no way of telling her any different, and there is no way that Doctor Arden is going to tell anyone that I am up here.

It's been quite some time since Arden got ahold of me. I have no real way of measuring the time, except by how many times he come to see me; 13. At least, 13 while I've been awake. I'm almost positive that he's been sedating me so he can do whatever else he wants to me without too much of a struggle. But I don't know how he thinks I can really put up a fight now.

No one else ever come up here, at least, not that I know of. It's always just him. Well, maybe I should rephrase; no one that is in a state to help me ever comes up here. I hear him with patients all the time. I'm pretty sure he's had Kit up here quite a few times; maybe four or five. I hear their screams as he experiments on them, yet it is hard for me to feel much, not with what he has done to me. I don't know if I can ever feel sympathy for them ever again. He may experiment on them, but they always get to come back, and he never cuts off any of their parts.

I still think about Lana, and hope that if I ever get out of this closet that I'm in that I can see her, not in here, but in the world. I know that after this, no one will want me. I'm resigned to my fate of being alone. I just want a chance to explain myself to her. I want to let her know that I didn't leave her of my own will.

Yet I know the likelihood of that happening is almost nonexistent.

There's someone out there with Arden. I can hear a woman's voice through the closet. I have to get her attention.

I hit the floor quite hard, the fall isn't far, but the floor is not exactly soft. I slide my body over to the door and bang on it as loud and hard as I can. I know she hears me, I can hear her coming over to me.

The door opens, and a woman I don't recognize is standing there, gun in hand.

"Kill me, please kill me!" I cry

Faced with the choice of facing the others, and letting them see what he's done to me, and death, I will always choose death. At least if my body was found up here, everyone will know I didn't betray them.

She screams, but no shot comes. Instead she shoots Doctor Arden when he comes too close to her. Nothing fatal, unfortunately, just in the leg, but he screams anyway. Then she forces him up, and they leave the room, and I am alone.

This is my chance to get down to where someone can help me. I guess if death isn't an option, I'll fight to survive. I just need to get to where one of the orderlies can see me. Or Sister Jude. She may not like me, but her hatred for Doctor Arden knows no bounds, and if she can possibly use me against him, she will make sure I'm well taken care of.

I have to get down those stairs.

**Lana POV**

Doctor Thredson has decided that I'm getting out tonight. He says that at six o'clock, he is going to get me outta here. It's his last day too.

I can't help but hope to see Wendy again, and then I think of Shelly. It's been three days since she "escaped". No one knows what happened to her. Kit, Grace, and I all know what happened to the Mexican, and Pepper doesn't know what happened to Shelly.

I want to talk to Thredson about is, but that's probably not something I should bring up, I mean he's getting me out of here, but I don't want to get anyone in trouble if he slips up and tells about how we tried to escape. He seems like an ok guy, but I don't know who I can trust anymore. Not after….

There's a commotion on the stairs, and one of the orderlies come down caring a person, but it has no legs from the knees down. Most of the body is scarred, but the face has been left untouched for some reason.

It's Shelly! I knew she wouldn't leave us, but where was she? And what happened to her?

I try to push my way to where the orderly is, but by the time I get to where I can see, he has already carried her down the hall, and into one of the private rooms.

At least I know that she's alive. I guess my appointment with Thredson won't be happening. I can't leave Shelly, not now. Not after she just came back, not now that I know she's alive and stuck her, not outside.

_"What about Wendy? She's waiting out there for you."_ A voice in my head says.

I don't listen to it. Wendy abandoned me to this place. Shelly tried to be my salvation. I'm not leaving her when she needs me.

Maybe it's a little selfish of me to think she needs me, but I like to think that she really needs me now. That I can be her savior. I'll stay in hell with her, until she is well enough to escape with me.

**So I just watched the new one, and I decided to change some stuff, obviously. I'm excited to see what's next, but it doesn't coincide with what I plan to do. This might not have a happy ending, so just remember that you have been warned. Thanks for reading, and I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lana POV**

Shelly has been in the infirmary for three weeks, and now she's finally going to be allowed visitors. I've been checking up on her as best I could by taking the job of getting clean sheets and putting them on the beds, but every time that I have been in, she's been asleep.

She's sitting up and attempting to eat, but seems to be having trouble with her limbs, which makes sense considering how long she's been under.

"Can I help you?" I ask, and I see her jump. She must not have heard me come in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just happy they finally brought you outta the coma they had you in. I wanted to be the first friendly face you saw. I've been seeing you at night. I took the job with the linens so that I could make sure you were okay everyday. Now that I'm explaining it, it sounds creepy…"

She laughs. "Yeah, it does sound creepy. But the coma they had me in means that nothing hurt, which is pretty big, since Arden didn't believe in using morphine on his experiments." She attempts to say it with her normal "devil may care" attitude, but I know better.

I settle myself down beside her on the bed. "You don't have to put up that act with me. I've seen the real you, no matter how briefly. Once you're feeling better, we're going to escape. I don't care what we have to do. I'm going to get you out of here, and we will start over if we have to, but at least we won't be in this hellhole."

"Lana, my best chance at escape was that night. I can't go anywhere now. You should still try to get out, but I won't be going with you. I would be a liability, and I won't be the reason you don't get out. With me there, it just wouldn't work."

I sigh and pick up her spoon she had been reaching for whenever I came in. I know I won't leave her here, but now I probably not the best time to discuss it with her. I know I can't, and I guess I'll be spending my time showing her that I need her there in the real world with me. I just don't want to have a big fight with her as soon as she wakes up after a three week hiatus.

**Shelly POV**

I know Lana means well, but I just can't allow her to waste more of her life here, especially if I am the thing that is holding her back. Sure, we could possibly have been more, but with what Arden did to me, I know I don't have a future outside of these walls, and I won't condemn Lana to the sort of life that would await me outside of the walls. I know she would stay with me, and not just separate once we get out, and that would be the worst part for me.

She has Wendy outside. Maybe if I could somehow get ahold of her, and convince her to convince Lana they could have a life together, that Lana could go back to the way things used to be… But who would be able to get ahold of Wendy? Thredson, maybe, but I don't know if I trust him…

And what if Lana decides she doesn't want to be with Wendy anymore, even though it would be a better life than with me or someone else? What then?

Lana helps me eat, and after a few more words, she is forced out so that I can rest. Sleep is the last thing that I want to do, but as soon as Lana is ushered out, with a promise to return tomorrow, I can feel sleep overcoming me.

**Lana POV**

I'm forced out of Shelly's room sooner than I had expected, but it may be a good thing, because I see Thredson on his way out.

"Doctor Thredson, could I talk to you for a moment?"

He turns towards me, a smile on his features, and responds with a nod, and leads me back into his office.

"What can I help you with Lana?"

"I have a question for you in reguards to Shelly. It's about transferring her, possibly to a regular hospital. I plan on escaping with her, but I want to get her proper medical care before we run."

"Why are you telling me this Lana? I could turn you into Sister Jude, and you would never see the light of day again."

"Doctor Thredson, I know you won't turn me in, because you're a good man, and you know that most of us don't belong in here, Shelly and myself included. I just want to make sure she gets the care she needs, and then I am going to take her with me. I would be so much easier to take her from a normal hospital. I worry that she'll refuse to come with me if I try to get her from here."

"Alright Lana" He sighs, takes off his glasses, and replaces them after a cleaning I'm almost positive they don't need "I'll help you and Shelly as much as I can. Shelly's transportation will be relatively easy compared to what we are gonna have to do. I'm going to try to get you out legally. I'll go home tonight, and start working on what we will have to do. We start two days from now, because tomorrow I work with Kit."

I thank him and he nods again, then puts on his jacket and leaves. I feel like I can trust him, but there is something about him that has always seemed a little off to me. I can't put my finger on it, but as long as he gets us out, I don't think I care too much.


End file.
